


Destined

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Destined

## Destined

### by Liz Barr

From: "Liz Barr" <> Subject: [glass_onion] FIC: Destined [HP, PG-13] Date: Friday, June 21, 2002 6:20 AM 

Destined   
by Liz Barr   
Snape/Lily   
rated PG-13   
characters: not mine 

Christine challenged us to write a fic in the future tense; fifteen minutes later, this was the result. Striking while the irony is hot. Or something. Short, highly stylistic, melancholy. 

* * *

(she knows this) 

He will save them. Severus. Will save Lily and Harry. 

James will die. 

(this is a certainty; charges of recklessness are not without foundation) (she knows that he could never stand by and let someone else protect them) (and perhaps he is right; perhaps it's not a job for one person) (perhaps there have to be two people, so that one can die) 

James will die, and she will live, because Severus will have saved her. 

And Harry. 

(she loves James, but James is an adult, while Harry is completely dependent on her) 

She will be protected by Dumbledore, and Sirius will comfort her as she mourns for James. She will mourn for a long time, until the world defines her by her widowhood. She will mourn, and he will be beside her. 

And then. 

When the tears have dried, and her son can speak, walk, fly. Then. Then, she will turn to him. 

He will love her, as far as he is able. She will love him, to a much greater degree. 

The point is, they will love each other to the fullest of their respective capacities. 

(she knows this)   
(she doesn't necessarily like it)   
(but she knows it as a certainty) 

end 

* * *

"Not. Happy. Jan."  
<http://gatefiction.com/elizabeth/>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Liz Barr


End file.
